Happy ☆彡
}} is Tsukishima Kirari's third album, as well as her fifth single. The song is the anime's third opening, from episode 52 to episode 67. The song is also in , on both the CD and DVD, , and . It was released on May 2, 2007. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # # (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) 'DVD''' # # (Dance Shot Ver.) # Videos Single = |-| Instrumental = Lyrics Rōmaji= Dakara! Happy!! Yama no choujou ryoute ga sora ni todoki sou da yo soukai! Happy!! Kurushikutatte ganbatta kara tadoritsuita yo!! Hito to chigau koto suru no wa DO・KI・DO・KI yuuki wo dasanakya KIRARI hikaru jibun ni natte yarinukeba kibun ii☆彡 “Arigatou” tte iwareru to ne mune no oku ga KIRA KIRA suru yo dareka no tame chiisana koto de mo! Happy!! Ii koto suru to egao no CHAAJI1 dekichau mitai HONTO! Happy!! Ureshikunatta sagashiteta no wa sou kore nan da! Sugasugashii asa no tame ni HA・YA・O・KI yaruki ga michiteku KOKORO ni yoyuu ga moteru to odayaka na hi ni naru yo ATASHI no shumi minna no shumi SUKI na koto wa chigatteite mo muchuu ni naru KIMOCHI wa onnaji! Happy!! PINKU2 no PAWAA3 tanoshiku nareru daisuki na iro zutto! Happy!! Imasara dakedo onna no ko ni ne umarete seikai!! Dareka ga koe wo agenakya hajimaranai nara You say “YES”, Ride on HAPPY DAYS! Happy!! OSHARE wo suru to UKI UKI shichau nandemo ie sou! Go! Go! Happy! KIREI ni naru to KOKORO mo odoru! yamerarenai ne! KIRARI hikatta yasashii KIMOCHI |-| Kanji= だから! ハッピー!! 山の頂上 両手が空に 届きそうだよ 爽快! ハッピー!! 苦しくたって 頑張ったから たどり着いたよ!! ひとと違うことするのは ド・キ・ド・キ 勇気をださなきゃ キラリ光る自分になって やり抜けば気分いい☆彡 「ありがとう」って いわれるとね 胸の奥が キラキラするよ だれかのため 小さなコトでも! ハッピー!! いいコトすると 笑顔のチャージ できちゃうみたい ホント! ハッピー!! うれしくなった 探してたのは そう これなんだ! 清々しい朝のために ハ・ヤ・オ・キ やる気が満ちてく ココロに余裕が持てると おだやかな日になるよ アタシの趣味 みんなの趣味 スキなことは 違っていても 夢中になるキモチは おんなじ! ハッピー!! ピンクのパワー 楽しくなれる 大好きな色 ずっと! ハッピー!! 今さらだけど 女の子にね 生まれて 正解!! 誰かが声をあげなきゃ 始まらないなら You say "YES", Ride on HAPPY DAYS! ハッピー!! オシャレをすると ウキウキしちゃう なんでも言えそう! Go! Go! ハッピー!! キレイになると ココロも踊る! やめられないね! キラリ光った やさしいキモチ |-| English= That's why Happy, From the top of a mountain, I can reach the sky with both hands, Refreshing! Happy, Though it was hard I did my best, and so I finally arrived, When I do what others don't I feel nervous, but I must show Courage, If I become brilliant myself and carry out it, I feel so good, Being told "Thanks", Makes my heart shine brightly, For someone's sake, Even the smallest thing, Happy! When I do a good deed, I can make many smiles, Really Happy! I became happy, This is what I had been looking for, I get up early to enjoy the fresh morning, I feel a gain of motivation, If I can have a calm mind, Everyday will become a peaceful day, My hobby everybody's hobby, Even if what we like is not the same, All of us have a passionate heart, Happy! The power of pink, It makes me happier, It's my favorite color, Always Happy, It is hardly necessary to say but, I'm happy that I was born a girl, Someone has to cry it out loudly, If the revolution doesn't start, You say "Yes" Ride on HAPPY DAYS, Happy! If I can dress stylishly, I feel cheerful, I think that I can say anything, Go! Go! Happy! If I look pretty, My heart jumps of excitement too, And it doesn't stop, My heart shines brilliantly, What a gentle feeling, Whoa~o, Whoa~o Category:Lyrics Category:Opening Song Category:Discography Category:Tsukishima Kirari Category:Single